


The Hardest Part Of Living

by SeraDomiCher



Category: Doctor Who, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU- Bad End, Gen, TimeLord!Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraDomiCher/pseuds/SeraDomiCher
Summary: Byleth meddled, to no avail.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Hardest Part Of Living

Byleth leans into the TARDIS’ console, using it to support his exhausted body. His legs threaten to give way, but he forces them to stand strong. He has one more thing to do before he permits sleep to come over him. 

Behind him, he hears Sothis clapping slowly. “Bravo,” she says in a voice thick with sarcasm and spite. “Truly, bravo! All hail the Wandering Time Lord, ruin of Fodlan, he who unleashed Death!” 

Byleth turns his head to glare at her. As petulant and grating as she acts, her multi-colored garb and bright green hair are a welcome contrast against the astringent white of the TARDIS. “You think that’s the worse I’ve been called?” he spits out. 

“No, no, of course it’s not,” Sothis says as she walks up to his side. “Not everyone can have the restraint of a goddess.” She joins him in leaning against the console. 

A moment’s silence passes between them before Sothis decides to break it again. “Why did you interfere? You, of all people, should know why the Time Lords expressly forbid interfering in history. You were already taking massive risks getting my Crest Stone for the Castellan. What could have possibly possessed you to enact further change?” 

Byleth takes a minute to choose his words. “You,” he answers. “You, and your _Divine Pulse,_ as you called it, showed me that the laws of Time as we understand it are not final, that events of the past can be changed, even if those events are small. I hoped that those small events could, in some way, affect the larger future.” He lets out a pained sigh. “I see now that I was wrong.” 

Silence reigned for a moment more before Byleth started pressing buttons and pulling levers on the console. Sothis tried to peer over and figure out what he was trying to do, but the archaic and arcane functions of the interface eluded her. “Where are we going?” she asked. 

“Away,” Byleth said as he moved around the console and the Time Rotor whirred into life. “Far, far away. I can’t go back to Fodlan, lest I make things worse, and I’m certainly not going back to Gallifrey to face what will inevitably be my trial and punishment; at least, not yet.” He looks wistfully up at the Time Rotor. “No, for now, I’m just going to see what the universe has in store for me.” He shifts his gaze down to Sothis. “Perhaps it will deliver me to my fate regardless.” 

Sothis gazes downwards to nothing in particular. “Unless you’re planning on tearing my Crest Stone out of your chest, I imagine I will have to go with you on this… universal meandering.” She looks up to meet his gaze. “I suppose I’ll try and enjoy it,” she says as a smile creeps onto her face. 


End file.
